


战歌

by Lingling_E



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1917 February Revolution, 1917 October Revolution, Alternate Universe-Russian Revolution, Bolshevik, Communism, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Prison, Pulmonary Tuberculosis, Sickness, Varchavianka, Worker Movement, World War I
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingling_E/pseuds/Lingling_E
Summary: 1917年，安灼拉在莫斯科的布蒂尔监狱患上了肺结核，公白飞照料他，直至看似希望全无。是歌曲挑战的“3、最近喜欢的一首歌的第五句作为一篇cp文的结尾。”，挑选的曲子是《华沙曲》，但写到最后没有按照规则来。献给每一代革命者。
Relationships: Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有关肺结核的知识经过部分考据，但整体上是虚构的，请勿用于严肃医学参考。  
> 一切政治，历史和哲学内容，尤其是关于俄国革命史，马克思主义和工人运动的部分我尽力了，有错误全部怪我，应该不少。  
> 引用歌曲来自薛范译配的《华沙曲》，推荐搭配The Red Army Choir的俄文版阅读。中文版也很好听。

1、

会议早就结束了。剩下来没走的工人们都喝了几口小酒，“为了驱寒——没有什么比热烧酒和歌声更能抵御冬天小刀子一样的风了。”一个来参加过几次会议的跛脚鞋匠快活地说。这会儿，他们围成一圈，有人刚独唱了两节《工人马赛曲》，几个人哼了一小会《囚徒》和《勇敢些，朋友们，不要泄气》，紧接着大家齐声高唱起了《华沙曲》。

公白飞向两边的人道了声借过，便从人群里出来，一路走，一路试图沾去金丝眼镜上细白的雾气。他径直回到了被群情激昂，满头大汗的人群渐渐抛弃的火堆边，他知道能在那里找到谁。

“这里应该不是写字的最佳地点。”他对安灼拉说。

后者并没有立刻抬头。

“有必要把他们刚刚交流的情况记录下来，立刻。巴库那边有一个自发的工人集会有些火候了，他们想要向我们借人帮忙召开读书会。”

他垂首，目光仍停留在手上的本子上数秒，刷刷两声划掉了刚刚写的最后几个词，在旁边做了个批注。

“那么，是哪几个人选被你排除了？”公白飞艰难地弯起戴手套的拇指擦了擦眼镜，火堆的炙烤使他的镜片再一次被小水珠覆盖住了，他看不清安灼拉的字迹，但他从不会错过他的心思。

“我想过让你或是弗以伊走一趟，但现在这里的工作更需要你们。下个月古费拉克要去带一批新的书本回来，如果他们愿意先寻找自己的人手，同时稍待几日的话，或许他可以帮上忙。”安灼拉抬起头，睫毛被火光在光滑的脸颊上扯出长长的深棕色阴影，描出他颧骨精美的形状，“无论如何，他们最终都需要使用自己的力量来直立行走。”

他合上笔记本，脸上的神色和暖了些，示意公白飞在他身边坐下，为他摘下眼镜，用自己的袖口把镜面小心地擦干净。“我以为你会和他们再处一会。”他越过公白飞的肩望向不远处的人群，“出了什么事？其他人呢？”

人群整齐地用脚踏着节拍，几十个人的声音合成一个，已经唱到了第二遍副歌。地面也为他们所微微撼动。

“不，他们好极了。弗以伊和热安还有两个中学教师去了桥上讨论斯托雷平，可以预见将会有很多噪音。古费拉克似乎很喜欢那个金色长辫子的纺织女工，一早就溜到旁边的库房里不见了。（安灼拉哼了一声）我和那几个新来的人介绍了些我们的理念和进行中的工作，还帮他们读了两页小册子，他们答应下次还会再来的。”

公白飞眯了眼睛向同样的方向看回去。此时，那几个人也兴奋地合着这个节奏打着拍子。他们昨天可能从未听过这首曲调，但明天他们就会站在队伍的前端高唱。人民在开化和觉醒，火焰在地下燃烧，他没有理由不为此高兴万分。

安灼拉也知道这一点，他抬了眼，略带些疑惑和期许地等他说下去。

“我不能说这首曲子是我最喜欢的。”公白飞坦陈道。

他微微垂下眼睑躲过对方的蓝色目光，同时，他听到那厢一遍唱完了，自然地又开始了第二遍，欢呼声，鼓掌声从人群中热烈地爆发开来，像春天怒放的野花一样开了漫山遍野。幸好河边的这个区域巡逻的警察从不过来，不然他们几个牵头的“布尔什维克分子”肯定逃不过牢狱之灾。

正义的战斗，流血的战斗，  
挺起了胸膛，快向前走！  
正义的战斗，流血的战斗，  
挺起了胸膛，快向前走！……

安灼拉的目光紧随他的躲闪追上来，明亮又有力。他太熟悉这种目光了，他们已经认识了很多年。一如既往的，他从这种目光中深深地汲取着力量。

他沉默了半晌，继续说：“我一直都知道这是我的局限性，我不愿见到血，不管是无产阶级的，还是任何人的。拼死的斗争和牺牲是必须的，我也一直在这样教导每一个人，但……”他吸了口气，“我还是不能完全让自己喜欢这样的歌词。”

二人相对沉默，只有歌声源源不断地推进，和历史的车轮同辙前行，从每个人身上碾过去。

安灼拉无言地把公白飞的两边镜片都擦得透亮，然后抬手帮他戴回去，调整了一下方位。“和平和安逸是我们梦寐以求的，但现在对无产阶级来说，它们太奢侈了。”他庄严地说，“不过，我的朋友，我不认为对一首歌曲的不适会阻止你作战的步伐，那对我来说就够了。”

公白飞莞尔一笑，安灼拉脸上浮现出庄重而严肃的神色时，可以让见者从心底相信他所说的一切：“就像你不喜欢任何一首歌曲一样。它们也没有阻止你作战的步伐，不是吗。”  
安灼拉垂下睫毛。“音乐也是奢侈的。”

“和平，安逸，现在又是音乐，对你来说，所有可有可无的享受都是奢侈的。最好不要让古费拉克听到你认为相爱是铺张浪费，他可以给你献上好几小时长篇大论的反驳。”公白飞无恶意地指出。

“音乐也好，爱情也罢，你也承认所有的这些享受是可有可无的。它们不过是浮华和装饰物。对俄国的工人和农民来说，最基本的生存都无法保证。他们没有力气去追求这些。首先要满足物质基础，首先要为他们争得吃，穿，生存和劳作。”

“眼光要长远，安灼拉。我们所做的这一切，就是要让属于少数人的奢侈不再是奢侈。”

安灼拉唇角微微上扬，公白飞想，没有画笔可以画出那么美的弧线：“你总是对的。”

他们坐在一起，不知道谁扬手往火堆里加了些薪柴，几缕烟雾从跳腾的火光中溢出来，交缠飞舞着，与歌声缭绕在一起，向着旷阔无垠的星河升去。他们垂首思索着，沉浸在一同设想的伟大蓝图中。他们没有交谈，偶尔偏头看看对方，或碰碰对方的手，千言万语便传达到了。火焰在安灼拉的脸颊上映了健康的红晕，在他的发梢上提点出闪烁的金边，又在他的眸底灼下纯粹的亮点。他凝视着爆裂的木柴，注意到公白飞在看自己，便露出了更多罕见的温暖神色。公白飞控制不住地去注意他的呼吸，干净而清爽，没有浊音，没有咳嗽，没有喘气，什么都没有。

结核杆菌在哪里等着他呢。他模模糊糊地想。在战壕士兵绝望的抽噎里吗？还是在贫民窟的孩子幽怨的呼救声中呢？还是在监狱，在印刷厂，在广场上方，在沙皇俄国，在世界每一处还有阴霾的角落里，等待着这个明亮美丽的安灼拉，为了照亮它们，终结它们，而下到它们中去，然后伸出触手把他紧紧锁住，盖住他的蓝眼睛，涂污他的未来，让他在最年轻的时候便辗转病榻，把他梦想的一切从指间生生撕走。它们是不是已经侵入到他的肺里蛰伏待发了？安灼拉生病了吗？安灼拉生过病吗？还在打仗吗？现在是什么时候？……

他猛然惊醒。面前不再有火焰跳动的金影，只有一片深色的灰墙，几圈模糊的深色霉菌。倚墙而坐并不是合适的入睡之处，他浑身发冷，肌肉酸痛，摸索着找到眼镜，试了好几遍才勉强戴上。

他挣扎着起身，狭窄的木板床上，安灼拉仍在沉睡，半张着嘴艰难地喘着气，冷汗又浸透了他的头发。

公白飞沉重地靠在安灼拉的床头上。歌声，火焰，振奋的人群和他亲爱的朋友的健康，现在都被他们远远地抛在了身后。他们在监狱里，在西方，战争像个磨盘一样把人磨成没有生命的血肉，在这里，沙皇的特务愈发疯狂地逮捕政治犯。还有，安灼拉……

光是这个想法便让他感到疼，甚至无法继续想下去。我是医生。他告诉自己。我要坚强。不为自己，也得为安灼拉。

安灼拉得了肺结核。


	2. Chapter 2

2

他曾经天真地认为过，只要自己还在安灼拉身边，安灼拉就会是健康的。不一定是安全的，他顶多只能为他挡下一颗子弹，但一定是健康的。他能帮安灼拉包扎那些无暇顾及的伤口，也能保证他按时吃饭，提醒他换上干净的衣服，在需要的时候为他处理繁重的工作，好让他一觉睡到天亮。

但是世界总是比他们想的更残暴。战火在远方熊熊燃烧，安灼拉的出身可以让他轻松地免于服兵役，但他还是去了前线，去说服那些工人与农民组成的军队向他们的阶级同胞放下枪口，将武器调转向地主和资本家。

公白飞那时不在他身边，他留下来继续主持莫斯科的地下活动。他能猜想，安灼拉一定很成功，他怎么能不成功？他如果不成功，就不会被沙皇逮捕送进监狱。他如果不成功，就不会从监狱再次逃出来，回到莫斯科找到同志和朋友们，立刻着手进行新的宣传和活动，他如果不成功，如果没有和那些被侮辱，被压迫，被损害的人亲密地促膝相谈，握着生病的，受伤的，虚弱的人的手，给他们讲解理论，告诉他们为什么要起来反抗，推翻沙皇和资本家，他就不会吸入病菌，反复地吸入了不知道多少次，直到疾病不可压制地爆发出来。

他还记得他知道安灼拉患了肺结核的那天。那时候他们已经一起再次被捕并被送到了布蒂尔监狱，但即使在监狱的苦役犯中间，革命者也有太多的事情要做了。那时他们不住在一间牢房，但他们整天在一起劳作，策划，向不同的牢房和监狱外传递情报，公白飞还得偷偷代替比狱卒更残忍的狱医，关照那些已经被长久的压抑折磨得痛苦不堪的同志。

他在无数枯坐着看着安灼拉的深夜，反反复复地拷问着自己。自己那时候到底在想什么？一月的时候安灼拉已经在半夜也会不断惊醒，浑身寒战了，他那双依然烁烁生辉的眼睛下也添了一抹又一抹深得发青的阴影。但他几乎没有注意到。五号牢房的两个年轻人得了麻疹，拐角处的泥瓦匠在服苦役的时候几乎切断了大拇指，对面那个高个子的波兰人心脏一直不好。安灼拉生病了，但那只是小小的风寒，至少他自己那么坚持。他每年冬天都会在同样的时间雷打不动地感冒，公白飞在开始学医前就知道了。他只在放风的时候摸摸安灼拉的额头，把自己的毯子托人递给他，然后叮嘱他，晚上一定要裹好。

他还记着手掌下面光滑的额头只有微微的温度，肺结核不会发烧的。它只会从里面慢慢地吃掉一个人，在他的肺上啃出一个又一个空洞，用血液和脓汁灌满他的气管，最后把他累死在床上。

直到公白飞的狱友被起送到西伯利亚了，安灼拉的牢房也多了个空位。他当初还以为，古费拉克应该在监狱外面进行了一些运作，因为他们两个危险的政治犯居然被安排到了同一个牢房。他没有多想，他为终于可以再和安灼拉一起住而欣喜万分。

监狱就是这样的地方，因为填充了太多的苦楚，所以每一丝幸福都会被放大。窗前停留的一只知更鸟和送冬节一样令人心花怒放，朋友捎来的几支新钢笔如同通往共产主义的钥匙那么吸引人，而和安灼拉住在同一间牢房，比它更美好的事就是和安灼拉一起走出监狱，走到阳光里去，回到革命事业当中去。

他知道安灼拉也是这么认为的。所以，他完全没有料想到，安灼拉看到他后做的第一件事是把头偏向一边背对着他。

“你出去！”他急促地说，向他挥手，“立刻出去！”

“安灼拉？”

“出去！你去和典狱长说，我不接受——不能是你，任何人都不可以……”

“安灼拉，出了什么——”

下一刻，安灼拉撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来。

一瞬间，公白飞明白了一切。

他放下手里的铺盖，快速走到安灼拉身边，安灼拉一边艰难地掏出手帕，拼尽全力把抑制不住的干咳给堵回去，一边还试图把公白飞推走。公白飞扣住他的手腕让他坐在床上。他碰到那只白皙修长的手，过去那么有力，现在就像所有的骨头都被抽去了一样软弱。

他甚至无法感觉到心痛。

“我知道你不想传染我，不想传染其他人，你是对的。”他迅速换上了医生的专业口吻，手指轻轻扫过安灼拉的脊柱安抚着他，他注意到它们已经隔着并不厚实的狱服鲜明地突了出来，他的朋友在冬衣下已经瘦的触目惊心，“如果你要咳嗽，别对着任何人，用手帕捂住，或是用手肘内侧，做给我看——”他注意到安灼拉的手抖得举不起来，便托了他的手臂一下，帮助他掩住口鼻，“对，就是这样，做得好——”

“我……”对方艰难地调整着呼吸，“我不会——对吧……”

“如果你不对着我咳嗽，我看不出你有什么别的可能性会传染我。”公白飞反复地抚摸着他的后背和肩胛骨，直到他的颤抖平息下来。

“你介意我检查你吗？”他柔声问。

安灼拉摇摇头。

没有任何可以用的医疗用品。公白飞已经习惯这种问诊法了，但此刻他真希望自己有些药物，哪怕有个听诊器。

“呼吸。对，再来一次。”只有轻微的异常，但这说明不了什么，同时他感觉到安灼拉的衬衣已经湿透了，盗汗，又是一个症状，“你半夜会醒是吗？有咳出过血吗？”

“会醒，有时候喘不上来气，但不是一直，血没有过，目前没有。”

那说明还没有空洞，或是空洞还没有破裂。他不知道该流泪还是该松一口气，只能让安灼拉再呼吸一次。

“肺结核，对吗？”他感到安灼拉的手指落在了他的颈后，干净的那只，他的手凉得可怕。公白飞在心中默默记下，等会肯定要把他的手洗干净放在怀里暖着。

“你知道多久了？”

“我的狱友夜里听到我在咳嗽。他哭着告诉我他的母亲和两个妹妹都死于肺结核。今天早上他就去找了典狱长。我不怪他……公白飞，你以前对我说在穷苦的人里这种病就像鼠疫一样蔓延，你说过的，对吧。”

“嗯，我说过的。”他不敢看安灼拉的眼睛，“将来会改善的，等我们的革命成功了，那些最好的医院和食物将不再属于少数特权者，而是属于每一个需要的人。通风的环境，充足的营养，优秀的看护，会属于所有的病人。还有科学，到时候需要的资源就会流动到正在进行的研究中了，会有特效药，我们就会治愈每一个人，也治愈你。”

“在将来。”他听到安灼拉的胸腔里轻轻地振动了一下，他在笑，“我相信你。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

外面太冷了，他劝安灼拉不要出去走动。地上积满了半融化的雪，和烂泥混杂在一起，变成污浊的灰色。他不敢想象安灼拉在这样的地上滑了一跤会发生什么事。

但安灼拉还是在放风的时候出去了。公白飞再怎么劝，也不可能让他离开他们的事业。他站在稍微远离人群的地方，手上依然拿着手帕，认真地向来的每个人致歉。

“对不起，我绝不想让我的状况损害我们的工作。”他轻描淡写地说，在场地的另一边，几个狱警正在无聊地喝着烧酒打牌，吆喝声大得要震掉屋檐的冰凌。换牢房的事情或许只是典狱长和狱医想趁机把两个危险的政治犯一起用肺结核拖倒，但所有的狱卒都在放风日收到了某个“大人物”犒赏他们的上好的伏特加，就是小组和支部的功劳了。

树枝上的积雪在阳光下银光闪闪，一群苦役犯在墙角挤成一团，口鼻处吞吐着厚厚的白雾，往通红的手上哈着气，努力躲避狱卒的视线。他们中间一半是安灼拉和公白飞的老同志了，另一半也是他们的同情者和合作者。每个人他们都认识。今天的话题司空见惯并且毫无技术含量，但一如既往地难以解决。

“那么，我想听听，之前那次是怎么暴露的。”安灼拉把手帕折起来，说，“波格拉佐夫同志。”

被点名的是一个只有一条手臂的军官：“我们就像之前讨论好的那样，安灼拉同志，我们在装订书本的时候，把纸条塞在书脊后面的空档里。之前几次都很顺利，但这次那些脚夫在来搬书的时候把书换了个方向打包……”

“你们没卡紧一点吗？”那个差点断了手指的泥瓦匠抱着胳膊抱怨。

“就算卡紧了，”波格拉佐夫反驳，“袋子晃动的时候也会掉出来。只有横着放是最安全的。但他们这次不横着放了。”

“把希望寄予他们是否横着放也是一种机会主义，同志。”安灼拉告诉他，“我们这次想想有没有更稳妥的方案吧。”

“那些杀千刀的狱卒这几次精明得很。他们抽查所有的书，十抽一，并且告诉我们，只要抽出一张纸条，所有人下个月都不许放风，只有一顿饭吃。”

“那么，我觉得我们可以考虑放弃直接写纸条的方案了。”公白飞沉思道，“你们有试过在书脊或内封上写点什么吗？”

“尝试过了，公白飞同志，你们俩来的时间还太短，你们能想到的大部分方法我们都试了一遍。”波格拉佐夫咧嘴笑着说，“写在书脊和内封上，写在书脊内部，把精装书的书封割开，把纸条塞进去再粘上，甚至写在书的侧面，把书拆掉封皮卷起来才能看到。”

“全部都试过了。”另一个工人总结，“也全部被抓住了。”

苦役犯们陷入了短暂的安静，突然起了阵风，冷风低低地掠过人群，阴狠地卡住囚犯们的脖子，从破衣领里灌进去，安灼拉忍不住低声咳了好几声，公白飞担心地用余光连连瞟他，他只是轻轻摇摇头。

他在解决问题前是不会回去了。公白飞想，必须赶紧想出一个方案。

“那么，写字这个方案也没用了。”他说，“我想起很久以前的政治犯用针在密码的字下面刺洞，我好像听其他人讨论过一些故事，这是个很多人用过的老方案了，但可能有用。”

“的确很老了。几十年前有一首造反歌的歌词就是这么传出来的。”波格拉佐夫说，“但在布蒂尔这里我印象中还没有人用过。”

“我们可以在所有的书页上都刺上窟窿眼！”

“然后告诉狱卒那是虫咬的吗？你去说啊。”

“说是你咬的还差不多。”

“不过的确可行，他们不会注意特别小的洞，我们只要在特定的那一页上做标记就行……得联系外面的人，告诉他们传递的方式变了。”

“我们可以把那一页装订得往内偏一点，这样翻的时候也不会翻到，就像我们之前在书页上写字的时候一样……”

公白飞一边含笑听他们热火朝天地打磨最后的方案，一边向安灼拉移了一点。“你还好吧。”他耳语道，“冷吗？”

“没事。”安灼拉的目光依然凝视在一边的人群上，他深吸了一口气，然后慢慢吐出来，这次没有咳嗽，“我觉得呼吸轻松点了。”

“新鲜空气对你的病情有好处，如果你可以出去，你康复的可能性会更大。狱室中的空气太污浊了。”公白飞谨慎地碰了碰他的手背，确定他还没冻着，“阳光也有。当然，如果你觉得开始发抖了，一定要和我说。”

“放心。”

放风还有一刻钟才结束，开会的人群已经总结出方案后各自散去了。就连冷冽的风都静了。他们并肩站在墙根下。安灼拉沐浴着冬季难得的金黄阳光，他苍白的皮肤在照耀下几乎透明，使他看起来格外像一尊上好的白玉雕成的像。他轻柔地呼吸着，有那么几分钟，公白飞感觉，他的呼吸完全正常了。

“公白飞。”

“什么事？”

“你提到的那个方案，波格拉佐夫说的那首歌，是华沙工人歌，对吗。就是几年前你告诉我你不喜欢的那首。”

“华沙曲，是啊。我好像和你提过，斯文契斯基把它用针刺在书页上带出了监狱。当然，那个版本和我们现在唱的有区别。”公白飞哑然失笑，“你怎么还记着，我以为你对音乐不感兴趣。”

“你提过。”安灼拉睁眼望着他，一瞬间，他的眼比头顶冬日的晴空更蓝，“当然，如果你不喜欢的话……”

“我现在觉得它没那么糟了。”公白飞轻松地说，“至少，服务人民。”

一只鸟嘹亮地叫了一声，落在他们身边的树上，满树融了的雪水淅淅沥沥而下，反射阳光如群星坠落般炫目。公白飞忍不住指给安灼拉看。多美的日子。他想。真希望能一直这样下去。


	4. Chapter 4

4

“有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”

他们的旧狱医在杂志上发表了两篇有关病人怎么“假装生病”来摆脱罪责的文章，于是升官发财了。新狱医的良心远没有旧的那个那么坏。至少他尽职尽责地来查看了安灼拉的情况，还带来了药和听诊器。公白飞发现自己认识这个医生，他是自己在莫斯科大学学医时的同学。他只觉得有些荒谬。

“我希望你先说坏的那个。”他替吃下药沉沉睡去的安灼拉掖好毯子，然后放轻脚步跟着新狱医走出了狭小的囚室。

“他的肺部已经有空洞了。不小。”

公白飞感觉自己的心里坠了一大块冰冷的铁。“但他还没有咳血的症状。”

“公白飞，你和我一样清楚，咳血不是空洞的唯一表征，但没有咳血是好事，如果他能撑过这次，或许还能活很久。之前有相似的病例，病人在转移到一个更适宜的环境后立刻有了明显的改善。”狱医说。

“的确，我见过。他的病情发展得足够稳定，我相信他会撑过去的。只要空洞不破裂。”他不知道从医学的角度这句话有多少可信。

“当然，只要空洞不破裂。但这里情况太糟了。没有营养，没有阳光，没有新鲜空气。即使从罪犯的角度来说……”狱医用指节敲打着墙上的那块霉菌，“太糟了。我得写信和上级汇报。”

“如果是几年前，”公白飞安静地说，“我会劝你写，并且告诉你会有用。”

狱医深深地看了公白飞好久。

“你是怎么走到这一步的？”他扯了扯他修建精致的小胡子，说，“如果我们还在上学的时候有人在教室里说，你将来会成为一个政治犯，所有人都会嘲笑他，即使是教授也一样。我仍记得当初他是怎么评价你的，‘如果公白飞没有治好一万个病人，那么他不是死了，就是放弃了学医’……而你现在却在这里，你身边都是文盲，穷人和无政府主义者……当然我并不是看不起他们，但我想知道为什么。是因为里面——”他指了指囚室里，公白飞不安地瞥了两眼铁窗，担心安灼拉会不会突然醒过来，“那个人吗？”

春天还遥遥无期，莫斯科漫天阴沉，飘着雪花。他们站在布蒂尔监狱的走廊里，同学与同学，狱医与囚犯。纷纷扬扬的雪沫在地面上积起来，多么纯粹的白色。公白飞想，至少自己对这种无暇美丽的爱一直没变。他不禁苦涩地一笑。

“医生可以治好一个病人。”他沉默了许久才说，“也可以治好十个，一百个，甚至一万个病人，但现在的情况是全世界都病了，而俄国是间重症病房。你见过那些脊椎弯曲，淋巴肿大的孩子，也见过那些双目红肿，咳嗽不停的老人，而我在莫斯科的底层甚至找不到一个健康人，男人，女人，工人，农民，乞丐，挑夫，妓女——每个人都有或轻或重的伤病。我有个朋友，一个同志，一个制扇工人，他是我见过最矫健灵活的人之一，但他的手上永远有裂口和染料侵蚀的水泡，而他小时候因为营养不良几乎患上了夜盲症。几年前我第一次在这样的人群中行诊的时候，我看着自己的手，然后问自己，我能没日没夜的工作，我能为了人民付出我的一切，即使一分回报都不拿也无所谓，但我该怎么治好一亿个病人？我该怎么治好一个生病的国家，一个生病的社会？”

“你选择了你的主义作为药方吗？”狱医友善地说。

“不是一开始，但是的。”

他想起了篝火边的对话，惊叹于那时候自己的茫然和畏缩。安灼拉是怎么说的？“我不认为对一首歌曲的不适会阻止你作战的步伐。”他是怎么做到从始至终地从心灵深处相信每个人必将产生的觉醒和决心的？

“你问我是不是因为安灼拉。”他费了好大的力气才再次找回自己的声音，“我曾经也这么问过自己。如果没有安灼拉，我想我依然会选择这条道路的。我相信只要是有良心的人，即便可能会经历很多的波折，即便可能会有自己的走法，最终都会选择这条路的。但我不会忘记安灼拉在每一次我动摇的时候对我说的每一句话。如果没有安灼拉，如果没有他的勇气和力量，他的包容，他的爱，我想我走出的每一步都不会是现在的样子。这就是历史，就是一切。它不受任何人的意志而转移，但同时又受每个人的意志而转移。而我，我为发生在我身上的每件事而满意。你问我为什么会走到这一步，唯一的原因就是我自己选择了这一步，正是因为这样……”他吸了一口气，不知道该不该把剩下来的话说出口，“也正是因为这样，我才不希望失去。”

狱医凝视着他：“我保留我的意见。”他轻声说，“但我有种感觉，你和你的朋友都会是伟大的人。有什么我可以为你们做的吗？”

或许有。公白飞敏锐地抓住了这个机会：“安灼拉的刑期已经到了，但他们不放他走。你会为囚犯写报告，申请改善囚徒的卫生状况，恳求他们的怜悯不会有用，政治犯只能自己解放自己。但如果相反的，你告诉他们安灼拉……已经不可以拯救了，也许他们会为了避免浪费食物和空间而放他自由，也许他还有一条生路。”

一阵沉默。

“我试试看吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

5

“……布老师认为对杜先生的多次拜访可能会伤害我们自力更生的能力和意识，我们不能每次想要面包都去找慈善家，况且他们给我们的面包里面还有木屑。我们现在在附近的几个街区活动，告诉他们远离塔公馆的食物发放，而是在涅路那里自己支起炉子，我想我们能募集到十个或二十个人，如果我们能说动吉纳托夫的人，那么甚至可以达到三十个。再加上布老师其他几个学生的劳动成果——会很成功。”

别的不说，至少在书上刺字的行动就很成功，因为弗以伊这次来探监的时候带来了他们想要的一切消息。他一边说，一边不安地扯着自己带花边的外套袖子。的这段话满是隐语和密码，懂行的人，比如参与编撰这套话术的公白飞，却能听出来他们描述的并不是一位姓布的老师和面包。两边的门外各有四个全副武装，竖起耳朵的宪兵，说话复杂一点不是坏事。

“那么，布老师的其他学生那边情况怎么样？”公白飞沉思着说。

“他们在普家后院，汤家和纳大道的数学小组都很成功，说不定那边很快就会自己产出面包。但实际的规模我们说不好。有很多人认为即使开始了也会很快结束，但我是很乐观的。”

那么形式还可以控制，公白飞稍微放下了心：“我想，普家后院会是最有希望的，数学小组已经在那里举行了接近两年，有比其他地方都丰厚的土壤。你们可以以那边为核心，在附近的几户人家造成一定的声势。”

“包在我们身上吧。你别担心，照顾好安灼拉。”

弗以伊把手肘支在桌子上，向公白飞移近了些椅子，满脸希冀而自信的神色，公白飞忍不住也感到高兴，他打量着自己的工人同志身上这套过分花哨的正装：“你怎么穿成这样？”

“古费拉克。”弗以伊无奈地苦笑，“他非要我穿成这样，说这套衣着能让宪兵和狱警对我和善些。你想不到今天有多少同志说我浑身布尔乔亚味。”

“我想古费拉克对于这些评价有他自己的一套说辞。”

“‘一切属于无产阶级，漂亮的衣服也属于无产阶级！’当然咯，我觉得他说的没问题，一切属于无产阶级。公白飞，你真该去看看我们现在所做的事情，看看我们的集会，看看人群和‘散步’，你会和我一样觉得那一天快来了。”

“噤声。”公白飞隔着铁栏杆看到外面的宪兵帽子动了一下，连忙示意弗以伊小声点，“不然你就只能和我和安灼拉一样在这里干等了。”

“安灼拉还好吗？”对方乖乖地压低声调，换了个话题，“我们之前托人给你们送了些鱼子酱和奶酪，收到了吗？”

“只收到了奶酪。安灼拉把大部分奶酪都分给了新被逮捕进来的两个中学生。他们还不到十六岁。即使是安灼拉开始干这件事的时候也满十六岁了。”

“我理解。”弗以伊说，“虽然其他人不一定会。他在变得强壮起来，对吧。”

公白飞不知道自己该不该撒个谎。从下雪那几天开始，安灼拉就一直在发低烧，异常的体温很快就烧光了他的体力，他现在已经无法自己走出他的囚室了。他该怎么把这些告诉弗以伊？告诉外面那些翘首以待，在心中默默祝福他们亲爱的领袖早日康复的同志们？

“弗以伊，我觉得安灼拉留在监狱里只会变得越来越糟。”他艰难地承认。

制扇工人的脸色严峻起来：“我以为你们的刑期……”

“已经到了。他们不会放他走。”公白飞苦笑，“即使他们知道他在日益恶化。他们希望对死亡的恐惧会让他泄露一切。”

“公白飞。”弗以伊示意他凑过来，对他耳语，“他们还有一个决议让我传达。你们手里还有三把金钥匙，为了安灼拉，把它们全部用掉吧。这是会议上一致通过的。虽然……”

公白飞知道什么是“金钥匙”。那是他们精心编撰的假情报，可以在最最需要的时候让某个同志在审讯中换取些苟延残喘的时间，甚至得到宝贵的自由。“虽然什么？”他温和地问。

“安灼拉不会答应的。如果我是他，我也不会答应的。”

“……你是对的。”

他想起安灼拉还能去参加审讯的日子，每次他回到囚室，就一言不发地坐在椅子上看着铁窗里那一方狭小的天空。他们偶尔四目相对，他便能读到安灼拉经历的一切，像读一本书那么清晰明白。他们一定告诉过他了，只要他说点什么，只要他把小组和党的秘密告诉他们，他们就会立刻把他放出去。百年来这些狱卒一直在干着同样的事。说出来吧，放你自由，给你活路。多么生机勃勃的诱惑。

“世界上没有出卖革命仍能存活的安灼拉。”他说，“不管出卖的是什么内容。”

“我知道。”弗以伊轻声说，“我理解的。我也一样。”

他们沉默地相对而坐。公白飞觉得自己有义务让弗以伊带着高昂一些的情绪回去，于是他换了个话题。“我们这里有个波兰人，他好像也是布老师的学生，你之前和那边的学习小组有联系，你认识他吗？”

“是一个高个子，山羊胡的波兰人吗？”这个话题似乎有些效果，弗以伊橄榄色的眼睛一下亮了起来，“他在布蒂尔监狱？我居然才知道，你和他说过话吗？”

“小声点。”公白飞恳求他，“他心脏不太好，我在放风的时候给他看过几次病，他说自己叫雅塞克，这不是他的真名，对吧。”

“你居然不认识他，他是费——”

公白飞不会知道雅塞克的真名叫什么了，因为狱警咣地一声踢开了门：“先生，十五分钟到了。”说着，他粗暴地扯着弗以伊就往外拽。

“等一下，我还有一句话要说！”弗以伊一边与狱警撕扯着，一边对公白飞大声说，“安灼拉，安灼拉还有希望的，你告诉他，如果他自己出不来，外面还有力量，会来的，告诉他，一定要告诉他……”

门嘭的一声关上了。

面包是罢工。布老师是布尔什维克党中央俄罗斯局。公白飞想。杜先生是国家杜马。支起炉子是和平示威，而“力量”……

……是“武装起义”。


	6. Chapter 6

6

“安灼拉还有希望的。”弗以伊这么说，他为他们带来了希望，但公白飞不知道自己该如何紧握这份希望。他之前希望着安灼拉的刑期到了能自己走出去，他之后希望着他们知道安灼拉濒临死亡会放他出去，现在他希望武装起义后安灼拉会得到自由。但随着安灼拉一天天虚弱下去，这个希望正在他们手心里像前两个一样破碎成沙。

他需要希望，至少，需要一个在半夜聆听安灼拉一口口艰难地吸进空气时值得期待的东西。肺结核正在逐渐蛀空他的身体，只剩下一个惨白的壳。他不停地咳嗽，低烧不断，喘不过气来，新换上的衣服很快就被冷汗沾湿，已经很久没有睡过一个整晚不醒的好觉。他无法再走出自己的囚室，接着无法再下床，再接着他没有力气再参与监狱里的地下活动，即使是躺在床上听公白飞转达。所有的人都希望帮助他，公白飞少数几次离开狱室的时候，总能看到几个犯人在隔着铁门瞟这里。但牢房门口永远驻扎着宪兵。他们和他们效忠的政权一样无能又平庸，但他们却执着地死死把守一个垂死的人最后的时光。他们这么害怕他吗？

此刻他借着月光凝视着安灼拉苍白的睡颜，幽灵般的旋律残存在他的耳际。他听到牢房外面传来脚步声，宪兵又一次换班了。皮鞋踢踏踢踏的声音在黑夜里大得惊人。隔壁传来一个暴躁的梦话声。监狱里的囚犯都被剥夺了一切，即使是清净的睡眠。

安灼拉翻腾了一下，他又一次被惊醒了，他无力地把脸贴在枕头上，剧烈地抽了好几口气。公白飞把手搭在他的肩上安抚他，帮助他重新躺平。

“公白飞……”他低声呼唤，眯缝着的眼睛像是蒙了一层无色的雾气。

“我在呢。”他替他拉平毯子，“感觉怎么样？还能睡一会吗？”

“我还好，就是感觉有一点迷糊，感觉……你好像在很远的地方。”他摸索着握住公白飞的手，虚弱地笑笑，“别担心我。你该去睡一会了。”

公白飞无言地摇头。虽然他在过去的一周只睡了不到十个小时，这还包括刚刚做的那个美好到痛的梦。他不知道安灼拉感到晕眩和迷糊是因为长期的呼吸困难，还是因为正在发生的肺部出血，或许两者兼有。他感到丧钟正在敲响，他控制不住地想掩住耳朵，但它的声音无孔不入地爬进来，声声凄凉，震慑着他的心脏。

“我等你睡着了再说。”他说着，梳理了一下安灼拉湿漉漉的头发。

“我睡不着。”安灼拉说，但他还是配合地闭上了眼睛，把波动的呼吸压制下来。

他是自己就诊过最合作的病人。公白飞想。他见过太多肺结核患者，也见过太多垂死的囚犯。濒临死亡是自己拥有的一切不断流失的过程，自控力也不例外。在无法呼吸，即将被自己的血淹死的恐慌中，再强大的人也会崩溃。他习惯于暴躁的，绝望的，难缠的病人，习惯于他们哀叹自己不公的命运，不顾一切地索取可能拯救他们的任何一种良药，向无形的凶手歇斯底里地尖叫。他们有这样的权利，面对死亡谁都有这样的权利。

然而，最让他无法接受的是安灼拉。他无意殉道，他不知道何为享受，但他却真切地爱着自己的生命和生活。面对那堵不断压下来的厚墙，面对不断流失湮灭的希望，他镇定而平静地接受着一切，他始终保持着他令人叹为观止的自制力，始终在战斗，始终在保护，始终在支持着公白飞，即使他更需要来自朋友的支持。如果这是在外面，如果有多一点的时间，好一点的环境，自己一定能治好他。

公白飞从小就想当医生，他花了半辈子来学医，却治不好自己最重要的人。

安灼拉的头歪向一边，他的意识又开始模糊了。公白飞握紧他的手，他希望安灼拉再睡一觉，但他担心他一旦睡去就回不来了。“别走。”他对安灼拉低语，“想想你没做完的事情，想想我。”

“我尽量。”对方含糊不清地回答，“和我说话，听我说。”

“好。”他觉得安灼拉的肺无法承受更多语言了，但他只能答应。

“公白飞，你会出去的，我把剩下的事情都交给你了。弗以伊说会有武装起义的，他们说前几天暴动已经几乎平息下去了，但……有一个地方的军队……我想不起来是哪里了，是彼得格勒还是莫斯科，他们倒戈了，事态会转好的，你要替我去看。”

“公白飞，你以前说过想要我的那几本书，马克思，恩格斯，列宁的小册子，还有罗莎·卢森堡和普列汉诺夫，它们是你的了。你知道我把它们放在哪里了，对吧。” 

“公白飞，你刚来和我住的时候我不愿意见你，我害怕……我也是害怕的。我不怕死，但我绝不愿意传染你，绝不愿意传染其他人。我一直都很想和你一起住，我们可以一起做很太多事情了。对不起。对不起。”

“公白飞，明天是放风日了，你说明天会是个好天气的。我会坚持到明天早上，带我出去，到阳光下面去，你说过阳光对我有好处。答应我，好吗。”

卢森堡的书安灼拉在出发去前线之前就已经交给公白飞了，他也为了自己冲公白飞大吼的事情道过好几次歉了。他听着对方的声音一点点低下去，越来越模糊，从组织的事，革命的事变成个人的事情，再变成几乎没有意义的呢喃。他紧紧地攥住对方的手，担心自己一放松，安灼拉的生命就会飘走。

“公白飞，不要走，待在我身边。”

就像是很多很多年前一样，就像是他刚刚见到安灼拉时一样，他随父亲去给法国大使一家出诊，在走廊里遇到了那个小天使一般的男孩，当时他的头发是多么鲜艳，脸颊是多么红润，眼睛是多么明亮啊。他就是这样一直跟在他后面，奶声奶气地叫着他的名字，求大哥哥和他一起玩。

“公白飞，给我讲丹柯和十二月党人的故事吧。”

“公白飞，我们去看爸爸藏起来的禁书吧。”

“公白飞，不要走，待在我身边。”

他怎么能拒绝快死了的安灼拉呢？他怎么能拒绝安灼拉呢？

他没有流泪，他无法向微笑的安灼拉流泪。他只是让他靠在自己的胸口，顺着他的头发，然后说，就像很多很多年前一样。

“一定。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

他在天亮之前听着安灼拉微弱的呼吸声，再次迷糊过去。他又梦到了篝火，星空和唱歌的人群。他梦到健康而美丽的安灼拉隔着火焰望着他，双眼璀璨如宝石。他不顾一切地扑上去拥抱他，要求他留在自己身边。而安灼拉闭上眼睛，化作满天飞扬的深红色花瓣从他怀里飘走。

他被可怕的咳嗽声惊醒，安灼拉已经醒来了，正在吃力地把手帕藏起来。

但已经藏不住了。

他从安灼拉手上拿过手帕，上面星星点点的血迹如同梦中散落的花瓣。恍惚间他觉得自己还在梦中。

“今天是放风日。”安灼拉说，不知怎的，他已经恢复了惯有的冷静和明晰，“你答应我的。”

“我答应你的。”他拿来安灼拉的外套，帮他穿上，又为他系好围巾，用剩下的饮用水帮他洗了洗脸和手，“我们走。”

安灼拉不要他扶。几个星期以来，他第一次积攒了足够的力气站了起来，用自己的腿走出了囚室的门去。公白飞紧紧跟在他身后，长期的不眠不休让他头重脚轻，但他依然绷紧了神经提防安灼拉摔倒。惨白的天光撞了他们遍身，但这不是阳光，还没到阳光，他们是革命者，是未来的孩子，他们要走到阳光中间去，走到新世界的黎明中去，然后死在那里。

两个宪兵站在操场的大门前无聊地闲扯。“看看这是谁——痨病鬼终于出现了。”其中一个人怪叫，“大使家的公子，今天你有力气参加审讯了吗？”

“放我过去。”安灼拉的语气有力又镇定。一瞬间，公白飞觉得他从来没有病过。

宪兵脸上轻佻的神情在安灼拉严峻的蓝色目光下如冰雪般消失无形：“上那里去，集合。”他们指了指操场上排成四排的犯人。典狱长和两个手下趾高气昂地在那里骂骂咧咧。

“今天不是放风日吗？”公白飞温和地问。

“闭嘴给我乖乖滚过去。不然你们在他死之前都见不到下一个放风日了！”

“没事的。”安灼拉碰碰他的手，“我们去。”

他深深地看了宪兵一眼，宪兵没有敢再说话。

“安灼拉！公白飞！你们迟到了！”典狱长挥舞着手杖高声吆喝。

“我们不知道要集合。”安灼拉回应。

“现在你们知道了？你们俩接下来一个星期都不许走出禁闭室了，烂死在那里吧！”典狱长像鞭子一样甩着手里的手杖，他看起来不只是凶恶，并且是惊慌失措。公白飞感觉到一定有什么事情发生了。

他们走向人群的时候，一个年轻的声音嘹亮地喊：“安灼拉同志，向你致敬！”人群一阵骚乱，典狱长声嘶力竭地喊着安静。

“出了什么事？”他从波格拉佐夫身边走过去的时候趁机问。

“不知道，所有人都在讨论，但外面的消息进不来。要我说，就是已经革命了，一切权力属于工兵苏维埃，这个家伙马上要垮台了！上天要使人死亡，必先使人疯狂。你等着瞧吧，公白飞同志！”

“居然在今天。”安灼拉说，几乎没带什么感情。他的眼睛没有看谁，公白飞也捉摸不清他的心绪。

居然在今天。他同样想。

“安静！安静！你们统统去关禁闭吧！”典狱长尖叫，“现在，听我号令，开始点名！巴甫洛维奇——波罗尼科夫——你怎么搞的，为什么鞋都破了，关一天禁闭！波波科夫！站得东倒西歪，谁给你的狗胆子！……”

典狱长点名的时候把安灼拉跳了过去。公白飞有预感，典狱长今天一定会针对他，但他现在无暇顾及这些了。安灼拉的体力在刚刚的集中爆发后正在肉眼可见地快速流失，他的膝盖在控制不住地颤抖。

“靠在我身上。”他对安灼拉说，“能多坚持一会。”

在他们右边，那个高个子波兰人雅塞克不动声色地侧了侧身子，挡住典狱长的视线，示意安灼拉赶紧靠着公白飞撑一会。

安灼拉毫不犹豫地把自己大部分的体重都托付给了他，公白飞这才意识到他的腿有多软。他的手再次找到了公白飞的，后者用拇指抚摸着他手掌的一侧。“我会带你去的。我会永远待在你身边的。”他低语，“一定，我发过誓。你也要坚持。”

“我相信你。”

“安灼拉！你干什么呢！给我站直！”典狱长从上到下地扫视着安灼拉，试图从他每一根发丝里挑出一万个错误来，好把他关禁闭关到尼古拉二世驾崩。

他怎么能从这样一座完美的云石雕塑里挑出一个错呢？ 

安灼拉慢慢地站直，与典狱长四目相对，眼神中饱含了如天火般滚烫的蔑视与不屈。

“你还带手帕，讲究啊，少爷。看看这血。”典狱长粗暴地把手帕从他手里夺走，展开抖了抖丢掉，“痨病鬼，你不是快死了吗？怎么还不快点给我们一个清净？我决定关你一个星期禁闭，现在就去，不许放风，快给我滚！”

“他妈的，闭嘴死胖子！”一个工人在后排怒吼。

“怎么着，你想陪他？你们今天一个个都要造反？要造反？”典狱长狠巴巴地说，“你们全部不许放风，现在都滚回你们的小房间里去，不然我把你们倒吊在监狱的大门上！”

安灼拉一言不发地向着典狱长走过去。他的脚步好虚浮。公白飞立刻注意到。一阵风就会把他吹倒。他赶紧快步跟上去。

“怎么了？少爷，你是烧糊涂了？你的地方在那里。警卫，警卫！把这个人拖走！”

“让开。”安灼拉干脆地说。操场就在典狱长身后。昨天下了一点小雪，但今天是个晴朗的冬日，阳光的一颦一笑中都有了春的俏影，就在结霜的草地上，好大一片，如同蜂蜜一般金黄又香甜。

一群工人就跟在他们身后，向典狱长逼过来。

“你……你离我远点，你不要传染我！”

“你真可怜。”安灼拉只是说。

“你说我什么？你不看看你自己，病得就剩一口气，靠你的小跟班撑着才不摔倒，你的父母否定你，你的沙皇谴责你，你的国家下令逮捕你，你说我可怜？”

“我说，你真可怜。”安灼拉骤然拔高了嗓门，整个操场静得只听到掠过的飞鸟振翼声和他清朗的嗓音，“你的权力来自于什么？沙皇的枪支，地主的鞭子，资本家的钱袋，这些很快就都保护不了你了。我们要将它们统统扔到旧世界的火堆里。人民是最根本的权力。我可以没有父母，可以没有沙皇，可以没有国家，我甚至连健康的身体都没有，但我的朋友会陪伴我到世界尽头，我的同志会回应我的呼声，我的理想会撑起我的脊椎，我的人民会站在我的身后，也就是——”他紧盯着典狱长颤抖的眼皮，目光凌厉如刀剑出鞘，“你的对面。”

咆哮声像海啸一样从人群中响起，豆大的汗珠从典狱长额头上流下来，这个色厉内荏的人，这个利用自己的职权不知道吸食了多少苦役犯骨髓的人做了最符合性格的事，他挥起手杖向着安灼拉打了下去。


	8. Chapter 8

8

远方似乎传来一声炮响。

公白飞的耳朵嗡嗡直响，他几乎没听到第一下抽击和安灼拉歇斯底里的咳嗽，他只知道自己一把接住了安灼拉，旋身用自己的后背为他挡住了第二下。疼痛闪电一样爆炸开来，他几乎感觉不到。他只看到血沫像晚霞一样在安灼拉嘴角大片大片地闪烁着。安灼拉抽搐了一下，转头向公白飞相反的方向垂下脸去。他在用最后的力气避免传染给他。

“你们看这个人——这个混蛋，这个愣头青，说我可怜？我一棍子下去他就连命都没了，说我可怜？说人民在他背后？我呸！警卫！给我把这两个胆大包天的贱骨头拖出去立刻枪毙！”

公白飞凝视着安灼拉软软地下垂的手和紧闭的眼睛，一颗玛瑙般的血点溅在他的眼睑上，周围的一切都不复存在了，只剩下他。“安灼拉，安灼拉，醒醒，看着我。”他低声说。  
他听到手杖刺破空气的声音，他没有动。

但第三下没有打下来。高个子雅塞克箭步上前，扬手一把捏住典狱长的手腕，用力拧了一下，那凶器“铛”地一声掉在地上。

“你不可以再拿那个行凶了。”他沉声说，“你是很可怜。”

安灼拉无力地拉扯着公白飞的衣袖。“公白飞……”他依然闭着眼睛，沙哑地咳嗽着，“公白飞，带我走。”

“好，我们现在就走。”公白飞紧紧地搂着安灼拉的后背，一手托着他的腿站起来，让他把手臂绕在自己肩背处，“抱紧我，我们现在就走。”

人群紧紧地跟在他们身后，把典狱长和警卫隔绝开来。他们离开阴影，他们走向阳光。突如其来的照射让公白飞一阵晕眩。他跌跌撞撞地走到操场中央，腿一软跪了下来。

“对不起。”他喘着气说，“我只能走这么远了。”

金芒为安灼拉因为久病而暗淡的长发唤醒了久违的亮色，他微微睁了眼，一瞬间，宛如他的眼里也有了一轮太阳。

“这就很好。”他笑起来，“再拜托你一件事，为我唱首歌吧。”

“什么歌？”

“华沙曲。‘仇恨的风在头上咆哮怒吼。’你说不喜欢，后来又喜欢的那首。”

他怎么能拒绝安灼拉呢？

公白飞已经很久没唱歌了，他知道歌词，但他从来没有唱过这一首，长久以来在监狱中的折磨几乎毁了他的声音，但他看着安灼拉澄澈的眼睛，那美丽的深蓝色目光，他知道，自己什么都能做出来。

于是他抱着垂死的挚友，唱出了第一句。

仇恨的风在头上咆哮怒吼，  
黑暗的势力向我们下毒手，  
快团结紧和敌人决一死战，  
也不必问有什么在前头。  
勇敢地起来，骄傲地起来，  
要为了工人的事业去战斗，  
高高举起全人类战斗旗帜，  
为新世界早来到，人人自由！

他听到有人加入了合唱，第一个是他不认识的声音，第二个也是，接着是波格拉佐夫和雅塞克，接着是参加过他们会议的泥瓦匠，吃了安灼拉奶酪的中学生，人群围成一圈把他们围在中间，手牵着手，肩并着肩，吟唱着沉郁顿挫的曲调，像是埋了亿万年的地火，水也浇不熄，土也掩不住，就在这一刻，这一点，爆发出来。

正义的战斗，流血的战斗，  
挺起了胸膛，快向前走！  
正义的战斗，流血的战斗，  
挺起了胸膛，快向前走！

歌声随着风升到云上，安灼拉光滑的眸子里写满欣喜。公白飞知道他想跟着唱，但他已经做不到了。

我替你唱，他用漾满热泪的目光告诉他。

今天我们多少人死于饥饿，  
难道我们还能够不开口？  
在斗争中，战友们年轻的眼睛，  
难道面对绞刑架会发抖？  
为崇高信念，光荣地牺牲……

他的声音颤抖了，一下，两下，最后彻底梗住。现在合唱的主角是扬眉吐气的政治犯，而他觉得自己的声音低到泥里。他手臂剧震，几乎无法抱住安灼拉。

“怎么了？”安灼拉摸了摸他的脸，他的手指在阳光的温暖下热乎起来。不是发热，而是一种更健康的温度，“你累了吗？”

我做不到。他想说。在战斗中他们将流芳千秋……在战斗中你将流芳千秋，我亲爱的安灼拉。我们将世世代代记住你的名字，我将在我的最后一次呼吸中仍然想着你，这是你应得的。但我宁愿不要。你还有太多的斗争要指挥，太多的蓝图要勾画，太多的日子没活过。你还没有看到你朝思暮想的革命，你还没有看到那个凝聚了我们所有心血的新世界，你还没有进入那个光芒万丈的未来，去建设，去创造，去描绘，去享受。新的生活就要开始，我将会像我每一次承诺的那样永远待在你身边，而你看不到了……

“活下去。”他最终只说。

眼泪终究还是滑下他的面颊。

“一定。”安灼拉以一如既往的庄重回答他。他们只用一个目光便可洞悉对方的一切心思了，向来如此。他的手指擦过公白飞的颧骨，替他擦去泪痕，“相信我。”

公白飞聆听着他的呼吸，它像是歌曲的节拍那样鲜明。如同错觉一般，安灼拉的呼吸干净了，他依旧脸色苍白，浑身发软，典狱长在他的额角上留下的淤青也逐渐显现出来了，但他的吸气和呼气更有力，更清楚了，他没有再咳嗽过，更没有再吐血。

“公白飞，你听。”安灼拉望着他，他的双眸澄清而冷静，一如他健康之时，“那是什么声音？”

“——是枪声。”

在合唱里，这一次传来了一声鲜亮的枪声。

“起义了！”他们听到门外有人喊，“莫斯科苏维埃的命令，立刻打开监狱大门！”

“起义了！”波格拉佐夫高声回应，“兄弟们！打倒刽子手！打倒暴君！”

“同志们，自由了！”

“新的生活开始了！”

有人拉了公白飞一把，帮助他把安灼拉一起抱起来，推着他往已经打开的监狱大门外面走。他听到有人在那里大叫他们的名字，是古费拉克，弗以伊和若李。

“你们的朋友来了，同志。”高个子雅塞克说，“快把他带到一个安全的地方，好好照顾他，他会康复的，我也康复了。”他捏捏公白飞的肩，“我还期待着在未来的革命事业里看到你们呢。”

公白飞点了点头，加快了步伐。

几个小时后，当他们把安灼拉安置在一处暖和又通风的房间中，喂他喝了些牛奶和汤，包扎好他的伤口，看着他静静陷入熟睡时，全城已经插满了红旗。


	9. Chapter 9

9

“我很好。”安灼拉反复向他确认，“我已经走得比你都快了。你还需要别的论据来证明我的健康吗？”

公白飞忍不住想笑，安灼拉一本正经的样子，没人有抵抗力：“但你还是得注意作息和营养，我希望你一直健康下去。你不等等我吗？”

又一个冬天到了。莫斯科已经飘起了雪。他们踩在雪沫上，发出细微的咯吱声。安灼拉放慢了脚步，向公白飞伸出手臂，他偏头，挥手，划出一个优美的弧线。公白飞见证了他是怎么一步步康复的，但这不妨碍他为了他此刻的矫健利落而惊叹。

他握住了安灼拉的手，上前两步和他肩并肩前进。他高兴地让安灼拉来引路，自己集中精力去听他的呼吸，呼气，吸气，每一声都是正常的，没有浊音，没有咳嗽，什么都没有。

“安灼拉。”

安灼拉探询地望着他。

“你那时候为什么要让我给你唱歌？”

安灼拉似乎在认真地思考这个问题。

“我一直在思考你之前对我说的话。”他过了一会说道，“有关音乐和享受的。我坚持我的看法，我的享受在任何情况下都不会早于人民。但这不妨碍我认为，我……我在还没有接受本该是奢侈，但为我们努力而能被人人所拥有的一切之前就死去也是一种损失。很奇怪，但我那时候就是那么想的。我以为我已经神志不清了，但后来重新思考后，我发现我在清醒的时候也会如此认为。”

他吐了口气，脸颊微红：“承认这一点并不容易，但我不得不承认。”

“别担心，这是你的自由。并且，我其实很高兴你会这么想。”公白飞说。

“机会已经来了。虽然现在有很多困境，不过遭遇困境本来就在意料之中。”安灼拉继续说，“等我们成功地解放了俄国的工农，然后解放了全世界，我们就真的可以稍微放慢一些步伐了。也许那要过很多年，但你答应过我，你会永远在我身边的，对吧。”

“说永远并不符合我们的信念，但我愿意这么向你发誓。”

一片白云被风吹卷着悠悠划过，阳光也似是被风扰动，起了波涛似的花纹。街上很安静，只有他们两个人谈话的声音和沙沙的残叶拂响。公白飞应该感到很久以来第一次彻底安心下来，但他还有最后一个问题要问。

“你说的这些，只是包括音乐吗？”他看着他和安灼拉交缠在一起的手，问。

安灼拉默默地找到了他的另一只手握住，他们面对面而立。

“不只是音乐。”他说。

他的目光碰上了公白飞的。于是公白飞明了了他想说的一切。

还有很多年，但现在是个很好的开始。他终于舒心地笑了。

一只鸟喳地一声落在树上。公白飞看了一眼，告诉安灼拉那是只喜鹊，他们自然地恢复了并肩，继续向前走，但他们的话语声和脚步声并没有惊动那灵动的鸟儿。它在枝头飞窜着，饶有兴趣地观察着他们。

“好安静。”安灼拉说，“已经发生了两次革命了，但还是这么安静。”

“一开始，改变的确很细微。”公白飞说，“因为它首先要渗入我们生活的每一个角落，然后再表现为我们可以看到的事。但它总在发生，我们会看到它的，我们时间还很多。”

“你总是对的。”安灼拉笑了，他突然停下脚步，“你听，是有人在唱歌吗？”

……为崇高信念，光荣地牺牲，  
在战斗中他们将留芳千秋，  
他们的姓名，随我们的凯歌，  
世世代代活在亿万人心头。  
正义的战斗，流血的战斗，  
挺起了胸膛。快向前走！  
正义的战斗，流血的战斗，  
挺起了胸膛。快向前走！

一支队伍穿过街口，歌声如同他们头上飞扬的红旗那样艳丽。它是那么壮美，像是某种充斥了天地间的存在。他们为之愿意去生，亦愿意去死的全部理想，此时挺拔地站在队伍的最前头，笑得干净而灿烂。公白飞再次感到了那种地火一般的力量，几百年来它默默地蜷伏在地下，承受着压迫，剥削和残害，而此刻它奔涌着，携带着熔岩一般的热烈雄壮，冲出了地面，把所有的不公，所有的奴役，全部冲刷殆尽。

他看着安灼拉，对方的双眼里映着他自己的瞳孔，都满溢了压不住的激动和喜悦。

“唱啊，同志们！”有个工人扛着旗子走在队伍中间，向他们挥手，“一起唱啊！”

“你会唱吗？”公白飞侧首问安灼拉。 

“你唱我就能跟。”

……和暴君们我们是不共戴天，  
来，受苦人，今天要报血仇。  
人民的鲜血浸透帝王的宝座，  
也染红了我们敌人的手。  
要推翻暴君，要铲除财阀，  
彻底消灭寄生虫、无耻走狗，  
我们要向刽子手讨还血债，  
看，红旗飘，胜利日就在前头！  
正义的战斗，流血的战斗，  
挺起了胸膛。快向前走！  
正义的战斗，流血的战斗，  
挺起了胸膛。快向前走！

公白飞听到安灼拉清亮而有力的声音，他握紧了他的手，要把他永远健康而富有活力地留在自己身边。新世界仿佛就在他们面前，它有温暖的胸怀，也有铁铸的臂膀。此刻它向他们友善地展开了双臂，他们挺直了胸膛，迈开步子向前走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 雅塞克的真实身份是历史上的传奇人物，苏联早期革命家和领导人，契卡的创始者费利克斯·埃德蒙多维奇·捷尔任斯基，他一生曾七次入狱或被流放总计长达十一年，在历史上的确在1917年二月革命前被关押在布蒂尔监狱。本文的灵感和关于当时监狱生活，工人运动的素材主要来自他的几本传记。  
> 再次，向每一代革命者致敬，上一代，这一代和下一代。


End file.
